Buono!
Buono! (ボーノ) is a Hello! Project unit consisting of three Hello! Project Kids members, Tsugunaga Momoko and Natsuyaki Miyabi from Berryz Koubou, and Suzuki Airi from ℃-ute. The group was formed to create opening and ending themes for the anime Shugo Chara!. After the anime ended, they were on hiatus for a year before moving to the Zetima label to continue making music. The name translates to tasty, more specifically when used to imply food possesses a pleasant palate (from Italian, good!). Buono!'s highest selling single is Honto no Jibun with 42,035 copies sold. Buono!'s lowest selling single is Natsu Dakara! with 12,554 sold. Members *Tsugunaga Momoko (嗣永桃子; Pink) Leader *Natsuyaki Miyabi (夏焼雅; Red) Sub-Leader *Suzuki Airi (鈴木愛理; Green) History 2007 Buono! was officially announced at the Nakayoshi magazine Festival 2007 on July 21, 2007, at Tokyo's Sunshine City in Ikebukuro."新ユニットBuono!（ボーノ）結成のお知らせ。" (in Japanese), HelloProject.com, 2007.07.21 (archived) The unit was formed to sing both the opening and ending themes for the anime adaptation of Shugo Chara!. Buono! continued to record the ending and opening themes for the first season of the anime. As of the second season, Buono! only recorded the ending themes, as the opening themes were handled by Shugo Chara Egg! and Guardians 4, two other groups formed for the sake of performing'' Shugo Chara!'' music. Their debut single, "Honto no Jibun", was released on October 31, 2007. Ranking at #5 on the Oricon singles chart and selling over 42,000 copies total, the single was the best-selling Hello! Project Kids single until 2012. 2008 On February 20, they released their debut album, Café Buono!. The album, ranking at #11 on the Oricon albums chart, became the highest selling album by a Hello! Project Kids act at that time. On August 22, to celebrate the anniversary of their formation, they performed their first solo live, Rock'n Buono!, as a fanclub special. Later in 2008, Buono! became the advertisement unit of pizza company, Pizza-La. They are featured on TV commercials and posters which were found in various shops in Japan."ピザーラの新CMが完成！今度はボーノ！" (PDF, in Japanese), FOUR SEEDS, 2008.11.14 2009 Buono! released their second album, Buono!2, on February 11. It peaked at #7 on the Oricon charts, becoming their first album to rank within the top 10. On December 19, they began their first solo concert tour, titled Winter Festa, which ran for seven shows across three different prefectures. 2010 Buono! released their third album, We are Buono!, on February 10, 2010. On March 27, the anime Shugo Chara! ended and Buono! had no new releases. Suzuki Airi announced on her blog that they became the advertisement unit for Pink Dot Waffles, which is located in the mall inside Tokyo Tower."Translations: C-ute's 517th Blog Entry", Risu, risusaTEN, 2010.08.08 On August 10, they released a compilation album called The Best Buono!. This would be their last released under the Pony Canyon label, as in December 2010 it was announced that Buono! would be moving to the zetima label. 2011 January 1, 2011, Buono!’s official YouTube channel opened. On July 9, 2011, it was announced that Buono! would be starring in a movie titled Gomennasai. The movie was released in the fall. On August 10, they released their first mini album, partenza. On August 28, it was announced that Buono! Live Tour 2011 summer ~Rock'n Buono!~ 4 would be streamed live on 28/8 at 14:00 (JST) on their YouTube channel. On November 12, 2011 it was announced that Buono! would perform their first overseas live concert in Paris, France, at La Machine du Moulin Rouge on February 12, 2012."Billets Buono! à La Machine du Moulin Rouge". Soundlicious. 2011.11.11. 2012 On May 30, 2012, Buono! performed alongside several idol groups in an event produced by AKB48's Sashihara Rino titled Dai Ikkai Yubi Matsuri ~Idol Rinji Soukai~ at the Nippon Budokan venue. Other groups that were also invited are Idoling!!!, Sashihara Rino, Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku, SUPER☆GiRLS,, Tokyo Joshiryu, Passpo☆, Momoiro Clover Z, and Watarirouka Hashiritai 7. On August 22, they released their second mini album, SHERBET. 2013 On June 25, Gomennasai was released in the United States as Ring of Curse. http://www.amazon.com/Ring-Curse/dp/B00CBDG4I6 On August 28, Buono! performed at an event titled "SATOUMI × OTODAMA 2013 ~Guest ni Berikyuu! Umi ni Shuugou!~" (SATOUMI × OTODAMA 2013 ～ゲストにベリキュー！海に集合！～).Juice=Juiceプロフィールムービー、Berryz工房新曲、℃-ute武道館コメント＆モーニング娘。発売イベント MC：宮崎由加【ハロ！ステ#31】 (in Japanese), helloprojectstation, YouTube, 2013.09.04 2014 On January 1, Buono! participated in the Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ concert. On April 23, Buono! was removed from the artist section on the Hello! Project website when the its design was updated. While the group is no longer considered a main act of Hello! Project, they still are considered a main act of UP-FRONT PROMOTION. The group also still continues having their radio show, Torattoria Buono!. On July 3, Buono! performed during a BeriKyuu concert at Japan Expo in Paris, France."A story of Berikyu Concert in Paris ~Like An Alumni Reunion After A Long Interval~", Tokyo Girls Update, 2014.07.09 Performances Outside Japan On March 7, 2009, Hello! Project announced that Buono! was to perform at the Japan Expo in Stockholm, Sweden on May 24, 2009,"Buono! at Stockholm Expo 2009!, epifanes, Hello!Online, 2009.03.06 but the convention was cancelled a month earlier on April 21, 2009, due to "the financial change in world economy, severe competition from other festivals/concerts as well as poor ticket sale."http://www.hello-online.org/index.php?act=helloonline&CODE=article&topic=821 "Stockholm Japan Expo cancelled], Krusha, Hello!Online, 2009.04.21 On February 12, 2012, Buono! performed at La Machine du Moulin Rouge in Paris, France. On July 9, 2014, they performed again in Paris during a BeriKyuu concert at Japan Expo. Discography Albums *2008.02.20 Café Buono! *2009.02.11 Buono! 2 *2010.02.10 We are Buono! Mini Albums *2011.08.10 partenza *2012.08.22 SHERBET Best Albums *2010.08.10 The Best Buono! *2012.02.12 Buono! Paris Collection (Limited) Collaboration Albums *2010.03.10 Shugo Chara! Song♪Best (しゅごキャラ! ソング♪ベスト) (with Guardians 4 and Shugo Chara Egg!) Singles #2007.10.31 Honto no Jibun (ホントのじぶん) #2008.02.06 Ren'ai♥Rider (恋愛♥ライダー) #2008.05.14 Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! #2008.08.20 Gachinko de Ikou! (ガチンコでいこう!) #2008.11.12 Rottara Rottara (ロッタラ ロッタラ) #2009.01.21 co・no・mi・chi #2009.04.29 MY BOY #2009.08.26 Take It Easy! #2009.12.16 Bravo☆Bravo #2010.02.03 Our Songs #2011.02.02 Zassou no Uta (雑草のうた) #2011.07.20 Natsu Dakara! (夏ダカラ!) #2012.01.18 Hatsukoi Cider / DEEP MIND (初恋サイダー/DEEP MIND) Compilations *2007.12.12 Petit Best 8 (プッチベスト8) (#15 Honto no Jibun) *2008.12.10 Petit Best 9 (プッチベスト9) (#13 Renai♥Rider) *2009.12.02 Petit Best 10 (プッチベスト10) (#6 MY BOY) *2010.12.15 Petit Best 11 (プッチベスト11) (#7 Our Songs) *2010.12.22 Minna no Idol☆Collection ~TV Anime Hit Song Shuu~ (#5 Honto no Jibun) *2011.12.07 Petit Best 12 (プッチベスト12) (#16 Zassou no Uta) *2012.12.05 Petit Best 13 (プッチベスト13) (#12 Hatsukoi Cider) *2014.08.13 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol.5 (#10 Urahara) *2014.08.13 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol.6 (#5 Hatsukoi Cider) Works TV *2009.12.14 NHK「MUSIC JAPAN」 Film *2012 Gomennasai Commercials *2008– Pizza-La *2010 Pink Dot Waffles *2010 VIVA! Paella Infomercials *2011 Aron Alpha *2011 Piranha 3D Radio *2011 Viva!Paella Presents - MUSIC Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) *2011–2013 PIZZA-LA presents - Cafe Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) *2013– PIZZA-LA presents - Torattoria Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) Magazines *2010.01.23 March issue of "Television" (月刊ザテレビジョン3月号) *2010.01.14 CD The Ta (CDでーた) *2009.12.14 CD The Ta CDでーた *2009.12.09 Bomb *2009.12.01 HYPER HOBBY *2009.09.10 Yang Yang (ヤンヤン) *2009.09.09 Bomb *2009.08.23 Kindai *2009.08.12 CD The Ta (CDでーた) *2009.04.28 TV station *2009.04.23 Kindai *2009.04.14 CD The Ta (CDでーた) *2009.09.xx Yan Yan Vol.8 *2011.06.xx UP to boy Vol.204 August 2011 Issue *2011.08.26 memew vol.52 *2012.04.23 JAPAN pop *2012.10.xx Top Yell magazine October issue Concerts * List of Buono! Concerts DVDs Clips * 2010.03.10 CLIPS vol.1 * 2010.03.17 Shugo Chara! Clip♪Best (しゅごキャラ!クリップ♪ベスト) (Guardians 4, Shugo Chara Egg!, Buono!) * 2012.07.04 Buono! All Singles Music Video Blu-ray File2012 (Blu-ray Disc.Buono!全シングルMUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File2012) * 2012.08.29 CLIPS vol.2 Fan~club Events * 2008.12.20 Buono! Kessei 1 Shūnen Kinen FC Special Live ~Rock'n Buono!~ (Buono!結成1周年記念 FCスペシャルライブ～Rock'n Buono!～) * 2009.12.16 Buono! Live ~Rock'n Buono!~ 2 DVD MAGAZINE *2008.12.20 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.1 (FC Limited) *2009.12.19 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.2 (FC Limited) *2010.02.11 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.3 (FC Limited) *2010.08.12 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.4 Momoko Angle (FC Limited) *2010.08.12 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.5 Miyabi Angle (FC Limited) *2010.08.12 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.6 Airi Angle (FC Limited) *2011.02.11 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.7 (FC Limited) *2011.02.19 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.8 (FC Limited) *2011.08.20 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.9 (FC Limited) *2011.08.20 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.10 (FC Limited) *2012.01.28 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.11 (FC Limited) *2012.01.28 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.12 (FC Limited) *2012.08.25 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.13 (FC Limited) *2012.08.25 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.14 (FC Limited) Buono! Days *2008.08.22 Buono! Days ~Buono! Leader Ketteisen!~ (Buono! days ～Buono!リーダー決定戦！~) (FC Only) *2009.08.21 Buono Days 2 ~Buono! vs Bello! Special Drama~ (Buono! Days2 2009 夏 スペシャルドラマ風 Buono!危機一髪) (FC Only) Publications Photobooks *2012.05.25 Buono! In Paris “C’est bon” In Concert *2010.02.20 LIVE TOUR PHOTO DOCUMENT "Buono! First Live Tour 2009 ~ Winter Festa! ~" *2011.05.09 Buono! Live 2011 winter ~Re; Buono!~ LIVE PHOTO DOCUMENT Trivia *This is the only group in Hello! Project that uses a live band for most of their concerts. *This is the only group made for the anime Shugo Chara! that didn't disband when the anime ended. *Every few singles, the group rotates the center girl. *Originally when they were formed there was no leader. However, after gaining popularity, they decided that a leader was needed and appointed Tsugunaga Momoko as leader. Finding a leader was the subject of their 1st DVD magazine. *Their debut single Honto no Jibun was the best-selling Hello! Project Kids single until ℃-ute's Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku surpassed it by about 3,000 copies in 2012. *The members made a song and dance called "Buono!Man no Uta", which they have done on shows and at concerts. *They have released more singles than any other Hello! Project special unit, beating Minimoni by one single. *All the members were raised in Chiba Prefecture. Total Sales Count References External Links *Official Website *Official Ameba Blog *Official Youtube Channel *Hello! Project Profile *Pony Canyon Profile *Official Blog: Shaberin Buono! (しゃべりんBuono!) *Tokyo Tower - Pinkdot store *Pizza-La CMs page *Official Discographies: **Buono-Net.com (through mid-2009, archived) **Pony Canyon (later Pony Canyon content) **UP-FRONT WORKS (zetima days) **Hello! Project it:Buono!cs:Buono!de:Buono! Category:Buono! Singles Category:Buono! Concerts Category:Buono! Albums Category:2007 Units Category:Zetima Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:Shugo Chara! Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Buono! DVDs Category:Groups featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Groups featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Oricon Category:Hiatus Category:Buono! Images Category:Buono! Category:Pony Canyon Category:Berryz Koubou Category:C-ute Category:BeriKyuu